Fujoshi!
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Wah Sasuke dan Naruto harus berhati-hati nih, karena mereka sedang diincar oleh segerombolan gadis yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Fujoshi club! Bagaimana usaha mereka untuk menutupi hubungan mereka ya?


**A/N: Niatnya mau bikin one chap, tapi hasilnya entah berapa chap -_-**

**Warning: AU OOC BL YAOI mungkin TYPO**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha High School.

Siapa yang tak mengenal sekolah bertaraf internasional yang namanya telah tersohor hingga ke manca negara ini?

Sekolah dengan total luas wilayah delapan hektar yang terdiri dari tiga jenjang pendidikan mulai dari SD, SMP hingga SMA ini memang memiliki fasilitas yang luar biasa mewahnya. Mulai dari gedung-gedung bergaya gothic modern bercat putih dan putih gading, gedung rapat yang sepintas mirip dengan gedung parlement Jepang. Lalu gedung pertunjukan seni yang tak kalah megahnya dengan panggung Takarazuka dan segala fasilitas lain yang dapat membuat orang lain tercengang.

Tak hanya fasilitasnya saja yang mengagumkan, para pengajar dan staf sekolah inipun sangat luar biasa. Untuk menjadi guru di sini, kau setidaknya harus mengantongi ijazah S3 dari lima perguruan tinggi favorit di Jepang atau S2 dari 10 perguruan tinggi paling superior di dunia.

Tentu saja murid-murid yang bersekolah di sinipun bukanlah anak-anak biasa. Mereka adalah putra-putri para ujung tombak segala aspek kehidupan negara Sakura yang memiliki IQ rata-rata diatas 140. Atau dengan kata lain jenius.

Namun ada sebuah rahasia terpendam dibalik tembok-tembok gedung sekolah ini. Sebuah rahasia yang dipegang oleh sekelompok anak gadis yang sedang beranjak dewasa. mereka menutupi aktifitas yang mereka lakukan dengan menyamarkannya sebagai sebuah klub, yaitu klub fotografi. Namun sebenarnya klub itu adalah…

Fujoshi Club.

Namun ini rahasia lho! Jika sampai keberadaan grup terselubung ini dicium oleh siswa Konoha High School yang mayoritas membawa kromosom XY dalam tubuhnya maka…

Yah, anggap saja itu adalah mimpi buruk.

OK, kembali ke Fujoshi club, klub yang diketuai oleh seorang gadis anggun putri mentri luar negri yang memiliki surai merah muda yang sepintas tampak sangat anggun dan dewasa ini memiliki enam anggota inti.

Mulai saja perkenalannya, sang ketua yang sudah dijabarkan di atas tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura. Ketua klub Fujoshi generasi ke 9 yang memiliki fetish luar biasa untuk masalah kau-tahu-apa.

Lalu wakilnya, penerus keluarga pendiri aliran ikebana yang mendapatkan julukan Yamato Nadeshiko zaman modern. Hinata Hyuuga. Siapa sangka gadis pemalu nan lemah lembut ini memiliki koleksi foto-foto rated M adegan kakak sepupunya sedang melakukan XXX dengan kekasihnya yang bergender sama.

Di bagian sekertaris klub ada Namikaze Naruko, putri dari walikota Tokyo yang masuk klub ini hanya karena pengaruh dari sang ibu. Dan juga Tenten, gadis keturunan China, pewaris perusahaan pembuat senjata yang meski terlihat tenang dan kalem ternyata sudah lama berpatner dengan Hinata untuk memburu foto rated M Neji Hyuuga.

Sedang di bagian bendahara, duo murid kesayangan Hidan-sensei sang guru ekonomi telah siap menampung segala keuntungan dari hasil penjualan foto-foto nista klub mereka. Yap, mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, putri pengusaha bunga berskala internasional yang kefujoshiannya telah terkenal sampai di dunia maya dan Yamanaka Shion, sepupu Ino yang masuk klub ini hanya demi menambah tabungannya semata.

Sebagai pembimbing, mereka memiliki dua wanita cantik yang siap membantu dalam masalah perfujoshian mereka, yaitu Namikaze Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sekedar tambahan informasi, berbeda dengan Kushina yang memang senior di dunia Fujoshi, Mikoto hanyalah sahabat karib Kushina yang diseret wanita berambut darah itu sebagai alibi untuk klub ini karena Mikoto memang mantan fotografer ternama.

Sepertinya pengenalan anggota klub gila ini cukup segini saja. Untuk selebihnya, mari kita mulai saja ceritanya.

*…*…*

Hinata berlari-lari dengan wajah terengah-engah menuju ruang klub yang berada di sudut gedung. Tentu saja, tingkah Hinata yang tak biasanya ini membuat beberapa mata memandangnya tak mengerti, namun gadis itu tetap saja mengacuhkannya.

"Sa-sa-sakura-san…." Lirihnya sambil masuk ke dalam ruang klub yang remang-remang. Wajahnya tampak memerah akibat lari maraton singkat yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Sakura dan empat pasang mata lain yang sedang sibuk menata kliping foto-foto kau-tahu-apa tentang OTP mereka di sekolah ini langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis indigo yang terengah-engah di depan pintu ruang klub mereka.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya gadis merah muda itu sambil membimbing wakilnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu agar tak ada seorangpun yang melihat isi ruangan yang dindingnya dipenuhi foto-foto rated M dan raknya penuh dengan komik dan novel YAOI adegan dewasa.

Hinata hanya menatap panik sang ketua dan berkata dengan suara yang terengah-engah. "Ke-ketua Student Council… dia… dia datang… u-untuk peme… pemeriksaan mendadak!"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata dengan cepat pada empat gadis lain yang menatap horor Hinata seolah tak percaya pada kata-kata sang gadis indigo. "NARUKO SEGERA BALIK SEMUA FOTO DI SINI! TENTEN DAN INO PUTAR RAK HINGGA SERATUS DELAPAN PULUH DERAJAT! SHION BERESKAN RUANG PENCETAKAN DAN SEMBUNYIKAN MAHAKARYA KITA DI BANGSAL RAHASIA!"

Dengan sigap gadis-gadis manis itu segera melakukan perintah sang ketua. Sakura sendiri langsung membereskan isi mejanya dan menggantinya dengan buku-buku fotografi yang nyaris berdebu. Hinata yang sudah cukup beristirahatpun turut membantu dengan membuka tirai-tirai ruangan yang selama ini tertutup untuk mencegah seseorang mengintip ke dalamnya.

Dua menit kemudian…

TOK TOK TOK!

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pada lima gadis lain yang sudah siap di posisi mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang menyeleksi foto pemandangan musim semi, ada yang sedang membaca buku kumpulan potret terindah sepanjang masa, ada yang sedang mengetes kamera manualnya dan ada yang sedan mencuci beberapa lembar film foto.

Sakura merapikan rambut pendeknya dan menarik nafas panjang. Dengan senyum bak bunga mawar yang bersemi, dia menyamput tiga orang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sudah menunggu di luar sana.

"Ah, Student Council. Suatu kejutan yang menyenangkan kalian datang ke ruang klub kami," sapanya ramah sambil mempersilahkan rombongan tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Ada keperluan apa hingga kalian datang ke tempat ini?"

"Inspeksi mendadak," jawab ketua SC berwajah datar dengan rambut berwarna midnight blue yang berjalan di depan langsung mengamati isi ruangan Sakura.

Ingin sekali Sakura mendecih kesal. Tak habis pikir mengapa dua tahun di masa SDnya dia habiskan untuk memperubutkan cowok musim dingin ini dengan Ino. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada klub kami?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengumbar senyuman palsu yang semanis madu.

"Hn."

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura membenturkan kepalanya frustasi mendengar jawaban singkat nan ambigu dari Sasuke.

"Santai saja, Sakura-chan. Ini Cuma pemeriksaan rutin saja, kok," hibur Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sakura pelan dan memamerkan senyum oh-he-is-so-cute nya yang dapat membuat para fujoshi kelebihan gula ini menjerit histeris dalam hati.

"Jangan bohong Naruto, kita melakukan pemeriksaan ini karena ada laporan dari Gaara yang merasa dirinya diikuti dan diambil gambarnya oleh seseorang," tukas Sabaku Temari yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sasuke sambil mengamati album-album foto bergambarkan pemandangan yang ada di rak buku.

Hinata dan Tenten menelan ludah. Mereka harus siap mendapatkan hukuman dari sang ketua. Niat mereka ingin mendapatkan foto 'bagus' moment antara Neji dan Gaara malah menjadi bumerang untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Sakura mendesah kecil seakan tak terima pada penjelasan yang diberikan Temari. Lalu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dia berkata, "Hanya karena itu kau langsung menuduh kami, Uchiha?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Sudahlah! Hentikan segala omong kosong ini. Sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku merasa terhina, Uchiha."

"Kami hanya mengambil tindakan pencegahan saja, Haruno," tukas pemuda itu dengan nada tajam.

Ino yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya tak kuasa untuk menahan diri lebih lama lagi. "Kau mencuigai kami? Kami? Sasuke Uchiha, kau pikir kami ini apa? Kami adalah klub yang dibimbing oleh ibumu sendiri! Ibumu!"

"Bisa saja itu hanya kedok semata."

Ok, Sakura baru ingat mengapa dia dulu sempat tergila-gila pada pemuda di hadapannya. Karena Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang jenius.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit mereka memeriksa ruangan itu secara cepat, akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil berdecak pelan memberi kode pada para bawahannya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Kurasa aku salah. Bukan kalianlah pelakunya," dia mengakui kekalahannya tanpa meminta maaf. Lalu dipimpinnya SC itu untuk keluar dari ruang klub fotografi.

"Mau pergi ke mana kau, Sasuke Uchiha?" tantang seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub. "kupikir kau sudah tahu peraturan yang mengatakan jika inspeksi klub hanya diperbolehkan dengan seizin duru pembimbing saja."

"Ukh, Kaa-san," gumam Naruto ngeri sambil mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Shikamaru yang sejak masuk hanya diam saja sembari sesekali menguap tak peduli.

Yap, wanita itu adalah Namikaze Kushina, ibu kandung dari kembar Naruko dan Naruto.

BUAGH!

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di ubun-ubun si pirang. "Sudah kubilang jika di sekolah panggil aku Namikaze-sensei, Naruto."

"Ittai. Mana ada guru yang memukul kepala muridnya, Kaa eh, maksudku Namikaze-sensei," Naruto berkata sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Kushina memutar matanya bosan dan memutuskan untuk tak menimpali anak kesayangannya tersebut. Dialihkannya perhatian pada sang bungsu Uchiha. Lalu dengan tatapan sadis dia berkata. "Akan kuminta pertanggungjawabanmu secepatnya, Uchiha."

*…*…*

FLASH BACK

"Oh Tuhan, benarkah itu Kushina? Kumohon katakan padaku jika kau sedang tak bercanda!" wanita berparas keibuan yang sedang membaca beberapa lembar pekerjaan murid-muridnya berkata dengan nada gembira. "Jadi kau telah mendapatkan izin dari Minato-san untuk melaksanakan rencana itu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Dengan sedikit ancaman tentunya," jawab Kushina sambil mengedipkan mata pada sang sahabat. Tentunya ia tak akan menceritakan detail usahanya memperoleh persetujuan dari sang suami untuk mempertunangkan putra bungsunya dengan bungsu Uchiha, termasuk caranya mendiamkan suami dan memaksanya tidur di ruang tamu hingga wali kota Tokyo itu setuju dengan permintaannya yang sangat unik.

Tak apa bukan? Lagipula sekarang pernikahan sesama jenis telah dilegalkan di Jepang.

Mikoto mengangguk senang, "Dengan begini mereka tak perlu lagi bersembunyi-sembunyi untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ya?"

"Ya. Namun permasalahannya adalah bagaimana cara membuat mereka mengakui hubungan tersebut."

Sebuah senyum aneh terkembang di bibir Mikoto, senyum yang sudah lama tak Kushina lihat di wajah sang sahabat. Senyum licik seorang Uchiha. "Kau mempertanyakan itu, Kushina? Bukankah kita memiliki gadis-gadis manis yang akan dengan senang hati membantu kita untuk melakukannya?" tanya wanita itu sambil kembali memamerkan senyum keibuannya.

FLASH BACK OFF

*…*…*

Kushina duduk di tepian meja sambil mengamati Sakura yang tampak menjulang berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan Tenten yang duduk bersimpuh di atas karpet Turki yang bergambarkan bunga yang amat indah. Wajah gadis itu tampak sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak dapat mentolelirnya lagi," desah Sakura panjang. "Aku akan memberikan hukuman pada kalian berdua. Yaitu…" dilemparkannya sebuah foto tepat di hadapan Hinata dan Tenten yang duduk dengan lemas.

Di foto itu terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tampak bertolak belakang sedang berjalan bersama dengan pemuda pirang yang lebih pendek melingkarkan lengan pada pemuda bersurai biru gelap yang tampak tidak senang.

Dua gadis itu ternganga.

"Aku mau foto Sasuke Uchiha dan Namikaze Naruto, minimal saat mereka sedang berciuman. Kalian mengerti?"

Di ujung ruangan terdengar suara batuk-batuk tersedak Naruko yang tak mengira kalau target klubnya yang selanjutnya adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri. Sementara itu terdengar suara doa syukur pelan yang dikeluarkan duo bendara Shion dan Ino karena bukan mereka yang mendapatkan tugas absurd itu.

Tampa sadar Kushina tertawa dalam hati, 'Haruno Sakura, fetishmu sangat mengagumkan. Tanpa kuberitahupun kau langsung tahu apa yang kuinginkan.'

…TBC…

**Pendek nian FF ni? Biarlah… halo semuanya, FF ini kudedikasikan untuk para anggota virtual familyku di FB, dan aku coba buat karakter di sini berdasarkan mereka meski gagal sih…**

**Ada Kak Widya Sachi Koji a.k.a Sachi Alsace (Namikaze Kushina) Lalu kak Ka Riska (Uchiha Mikoto) Uzu no UchihaNamikaze (Namikaze Naruko) Namikaze Jasuna Hiruke (Tenten) Geesha Ganita Andika a.k.a Hime Hoshina (Haruno Sakura) Wahyoe DrackAngel Drarry (Yamanaka Ino) dan Cici Hyuuga Lavender yang FBnya hilang entah ke mana sebagai (Shion Yamanaka)**

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita bertema Fujoshi ini ^_^**


End file.
